Satellite navigation systems, such as the global positioning system (GPS) available to military, civil, commercial, and scientific users, enable a receiver to determine a location from ranging signals received from a plurality of satellites. GPS positioning and other location services within buildings can be unreliable or unavailable. Particularly, GPS positioning and other location services may be unreliable or unavailable inside buildings and structures, including large industrial buildings, buildings with rooms, buildings with multiple floors, or outdoors in areas, such as areas with thick undergrowth or other obstructions. Various technologies are used to improve ranging technologies. Some ranging technologies involve establishing a network of positioning stations throughout a structure which can then communicate with a satellite signal. However, such an approach typically requires a pre-existing installation within the building or structure. Furthermore, available technologies have significant limitations in terms of resolution and reliability in a variety of environments.